The present invention relates to a cart and, more particularly, to a cart with lifting assistance.
An aging population with physical disabilities, growing single family households, and high divorce rates makes completing domestic household tasks, such as moving bulky objects and sanity containers, more difficult to complete.
As can be seen, there is a need for an automated cart with lifting assistance to aid the elderly and disabled.